


奶油味的你

by elena10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK, Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena10969/pseuds/elena10969
Summary: 脑洞来源：最近taka生日的奶油play(划掉)和“My Sweet Baby”的歌词。有点ooc因为某人似乎很长时间没有变老的痕迹了，所以我经常把几个形象混一起yy（？）反正亨哥的设定是ooc到渚园特别场那个红毛去了，taka是卷毛时期。背景：三专“感情エフェクト”创作中……





	奶油味的你

 

 

 

最近几天森内贵宽还一直呆在创作室写歌，似乎前些日子和山下亨一起边创作边做点运动让他更加灵感迸发。

 

 

昨晚，森内贵宽又熬了个通宵。

 

窗外的天蒙蒙亮，他还在纠结那两句怎么也理不顺的词。他的灵感迸发让他想为那个男人写一首歌，所以他想了山下亨一整晚，却总是想不完整一整首歌词。因为他非常想把这首歌放到新专辑去，但是又要隐晦得不能被察觉那是给山下亨写的。

 

他烦躁地揉着自己的卷发，一闭上眼就想到那个男人：该死的！他跑哪去了？！今天怎么没在这骚扰我！我tm还真要他骚扰一下才能写歌哦？死男人！

 

 

突然，外面传来了创作室的仓库门打开的声音，好像是新订购的乐器送来了。森内贵宽瘫在沙发上，不想去理会，他相信工作人员会好好放下器材就离开的。他抱着那把前几天与他和山下亨一起共度良宵的吉他，拨弄着琴弦，萦绕在脑海里几个日夜的曲子已基本完成。

 

是床边昏黄夜灯下的情愫渐生，是清晨从窗边偷偷窜进的惊喜。是惬意周末一起依偎在摇椅上仿佛静止的光阴，是我抱着吉他你抱着我在我耳边的呢喃。也是对自己后知后觉的责备，也是对你思念成疾的哭喊。

 

手轻轻地弹奏着，眼神呆滞的森内贵宽对外面传来再次打开的仓库门的声音还是不想理会。心里还在责骂着某人：操tm的山下亨，以后给你写歌你不在我tm就不写了！！然后愤愤不平地把那把吉他搁回吉他架上，一屁股坐到地上，还是望着那把吉他碎碎念，随手捡起旁边乱七八糟的填词。

 

 

山下亨在仓库里翻找出自己订的一对鼓锤，嘴角禁不住上扬。那两支鼓锤是山下亨特意向工作人员多订的，总之说他有用，工作人员也没追问下去。

 

 

从昨晚到现在都还没吃过东西，只靠几瓶啤酒解渴的森内贵宽现在又饿又困，把那张乱糟糟的填词盖在自己脸上躺在地上，两腿累得瘫开在那把吉他架两边。随意扣着两三个扣子的白衬衫歪歪斜斜，偷穿的山下亨的裤子也宽大得遮住了脚裸。

 

森内贵宽还在碎碎念完全没有注意到一手提着个盒子一手揉搓玩弄着两支新鼓锤的山下亨走进了创作室的房间。

 

 

从门口进来的山下亨满脸笑意，看到角落某个散发着可爱的生物支支吾吾不知道在念些什么。轻手轻脚地走到那个毛茸茸的头顶后蹲下，用力吹开了盖在森内贵宽脸上的纸。

 

森内贵宽累得要死，也没被吓到。他闻到了山下亨的香水味，是他魂牵梦萦的味道。但是他现在不想睁眼看到这个死男人。

 

山下亨心知肚明这是他自己惯坏的，但是被自己惯坏的森内贵宽他更喜欢了。他放下手上的蛋糕盒，正准备放下鼓锤，突然把视线转移到那个嘟起嘴似乎在生气的人身上，右边嘴角上扬弧度更大了。他对自己哄森内贵宽的能力一向很有自信，只是想到这家伙估计又通宵了，他要瘫就让他瘫会儿吧，免得待会儿玩到虚脱。

 

 

他将一支鼓锤靠近不好好穿衣服的森内贵宽，在半敞开的白衬衫的开襟处游走。被抛光过的鼓锤很光滑，在森内贵宽裸露的腹部和胸膛上不轻不重地转着小圈圈，令人感觉痒痒的。森内贵宽对这个新鲜的触感感到飘飘然，他心想山下亨是不是又买了什么新玩具在逗弄自己。好奇心还是没让他睁开眼，他倒想看看这死男人能怎么叫他起来。

 

山下亨想起了早上在糕点师那边带的蛋糕，于是把鼓锤拿起去打开了蛋糕盒，用鼓锤的头撩了一些奶油，回到了森内贵宽身边，将双膝分开跪在他的胯上方。

 

不安分的鼓锤已经开始在撩开遮住森内贵宽若隐若现的可口部分的布料了，奶油蹭到了裸露的肌肤上，衣服也被弄脏了。

 

因为奶油还有一点从冰箱里拿出来的冰凉感，森内贵宽打了个激灵。山下亨往下瞥了一眼，森内贵宽舔了舔嘴唇，那上下滚动的喉结真tm性感，但是还不肯睁眼。

“傻子，还不打算起来看你老公一眼呢。”

森内贵宽又嘟起了嘴。

 

 

恶趣味的山下亨把鼓锤移到了森内贵宽的嘴上，山下亨摸摸他的脸，见他没有要张开嘴的意思，便捏住了森内贵宽的双颊，将奶油送进了他的嘴里。森内贵宽微张的嘴尝到了甜甜的味道，他太饿了，不管是什么都觉得很好吃，反正山下亨又不会毒死他。

 

山下亨让鼓锤从森内贵宽左边嘴角退出来，牵出一条银丝，看着那个一张一开还在尝是什么食物的嘴，甚是可口。于是又捏起了森内贵宽双颊，想要尝尝奶油味的森内贵宽。

 

山下亨强硬的舌头在品尝着森内贵宽的同时也不忘从他口中抢过点奶油，闭眼享受山下亨高超吻技的森内贵宽终于忍不住躺尸状了，瘫放的双手起来揉起了山下亨的头发，下面一条腿抬起来用膝盖蹭着山下亨的裆。嘴已经被夺走呼吸功能，鼻腔用力地喘息着，山下亨的香水味因为距离变近更浓了。

 

 

虽然半小时前还因为想这个男人而胃疼（也可能是饿得），虽然几个小时前还因为不能写好给他的歌而发脾气，但是就像写好了的歌词里说的那样，

 

“

_そんなふうに今日もまた僕は君に甘え過ぎ（像这样今天我又过分依赖你了）_

_’cause only I can't drive you crazy!（你说只有我才能让你冷静）_

_My baby, sweet babyってこれからも先一生君に言いたい!!って（从今以后我都想对你说 你是我亲爱的宝贝呀~）_

_僕は心からそう思うんだよ（我是打心底里这么想的哦）_

”

 

森内贵宽总是一不小心就过于依赖山下亨，要山下亨督促他才记得吃饭，要山下亨抱起来才愿意（算是被迫）去洗澡，睡觉也是。其实和山下亨住一起之前，森内贵宽也是没什么好的生活习惯，没有人管着他自己也不会去在意，反正想着也没有人会在意。和山下亨确认关系之后，生活真是发生大改观。

 

 

 

“宝贝，奶油味的你和草莓味的一样好吃呢~”

山下亨舔舔嘴唇回味着，身下森内贵宽终于睁开了迷离又带着困意的双眼。视线下移到那脏乱的胸膛，山下亨用鼓锤撩开其中一边的布料，把奶油舔干净以后在乳头上舔舐着。

 

森内贵宽低头看了一眼那头被自己揉乱的红发，再次被乳头上的刺激感弄得仰起头，上半身也不禁往上挺着。

 

山下亨停下了嘴上的动作，用左手托住森内贵宽毛茸茸的后脑勺，将右手的鼓锤横放在嘴里咬住，空出来去把一直在自己裆下不安分的森内贵宽的左腿搬到自己腰上，右腿自觉搭上来的时候顺势再将整个人抱起。

 

 

山下亨咬着鼓锤时的下颚线更加撩人，森内贵宽忍不住去舔了两下。

“

My baby, sweet baby oh(我親愛的寶貝)~

いつも素直に出来ない僕を（面对总是无法坦率的我）

あなたは優しく包んでくれる唯一の人だよ（你是唯一能温柔包容我的人）

”

脱口而出唱出了几句刚写好的词，山下亨还是第一次听到，眼神有那么两秒的惊讶，随即被森内贵宽的小柔情酥到，嘴上虽然还咬着鼓锤却假装要吃掉怀里的人，低沉地轻“吼”了一声，带着笑意。

 

森内贵宽被这只“巨型犬”逗笑了，“你今天的速度决定了有多快能听到我唱写给你的新歌嘻嘻~”

 

听到这调皮的小心机，山下亨在森内贵宽屁股碰到沙发的瞬间，就把他衬衫一扯，本来还扣着的两颗纽扣也被崩开飞到地上。嘴上的鼓锤放到桌上。

“贵宽真是厉害死你哦，你是嫌我以前不够快吗？嗯？没事，我们慢慢来，今天还长着呢宝贝~歌我可以晚点慢慢听”

 

说完，还没等森内贵宽反驳就用一个温柔却又让人无法反客为主的吻堵住了他的口。同时，将森内贵宽想要来揉他头发的双手压到身后以娴熟的手艺绑好，松紧度刚刚好，但如果挣扎就会有点勒人。森内贵宽不喜欢这个姿势，因为他讨厌不自由的感觉。

 

“啊我上次不是说我们不玩这个了吗？”

“这次不一样~”

“……”

 

 

森内贵宽看着山下亨拿出蛋糕盒里的蛋糕用两根手指撩起一团奶油，在自己乳头周围涂抹。接着低下头先是嘬了一口右边的乳头，再去舔左边那个，引得森内贵宽仰头“嘶”了一口气。

 

山下亨亲吻了一下心脏的位置，

“我希望我一直会在这里。”

 

“哈……哈唔……嗯”

 

山下亨继续从胸口往下边涂抹奶油边舔着这个可口的人，还一边扯下他身上偷穿自己的裤子，抚摸着他大腿内侧到根部。

 

森内贵宽到处被奶油弄得滑滑腻腻的，早就硬的不行，山下亨还在他小腹上用舌尖画圈，这种撩拨神经的行为山下亨真的很擅长。他真的很想抓起山下亨的头往下去解决下面的事，可是手又动弹不得。

 

 

山下亨笑着用余光去身后拿过了刚刚那支鼓锤和另一支，视线没有移开身下这个被涂满奶油轻轻扭动着身体的小妖精。他借着手上和刚刚那支鼓锤的奶油残余去将两支鼓锤都弄得很滑，把森内贵宽的两腿折起，用两支鼓锤来给他做扩张。

 

比手指坚硬的鼓锤让森内贵宽非常的不适应，而且山下亨为了达到更好的扩张效果还把鼓锤交叉了起来，不断触碰刺激着森内贵宽的内壁。

 

“啊…啊唔…哈……啊！”山下亨突然把鼓锤拔出，胡乱褪下自己的裤子，将身下硬物顶入森内贵宽。山下亨每次都很娴熟迅速，一连串的动作总是让森内贵宽猝不及防。

 

山下亨托起了森内贵宽的身体，将他和自己换了个位，瞬间可以进入得更深。森内贵宽虽然舒服得应声热烈，但今天似乎没有前些天在自己身上动得这么野，山下亨尝到了深处g点的快乐，干脆双手握住他的腰，帮助他在自己身上律动得更快。

 

“啊！那里！啊！亨，好爽！Oh fuck…fuck me harder ah~~~”

 

“baby 还想吃蛋糕吗？”

“唔嗯啊啊！什么啊？”

“哈哈……来”

 

山下亨停下了身下的动作，不管森内贵宽的疑惑和苦苦恳求。他快速从森内贵宽体内出来，去桌上抓了一把蛋糕往嘴里放，然后回头含住了森内贵宽的下体。

 

嘴里的甜食让山下亨的口水分泌增多，口腔和硬物之间的互动更色情了。

 

 

“山下亨！我~啊~要去了~啊！”

 

射在了山下亨的嘴里。

 

山下亨起来用一个湿润的吻抚慰着口干舌燥的森内贵宽。

“你也尝尝奶油味的自己，宝贝~”

“唔……唔……啧！唔……”，“混蛋啊奶油混精液是什么鬼？好难吃哦…”

 

“哈哈哈没关系，我喜欢就好~”

 

……

 

 

 

三个月后，oor推出他们的第三张专辑【感情エフェクト】，里面收录着一首歌，是森内贵宽向等了自己两年的山下亨的歉意和表白。他没有在任何巡演上唱过这首歌，很多粉丝问过他为什么不唱，他其实心里也不知道为什么，当初想公开发出来只是想传达着什么，但是唱出来也许就只想坐在家里对山下亨一个人唱吧~

 

 

“

_My baby, Sweet baby_

_我親愛的寶貝_

 

_I see you smiling when I close my eyes_

_當我閉上雙眼 眼前就浮現你的微笑_

 

_'cause I miss you, I need you right now_

_因為我想念你 現在我需要你_

 

_「ただいま」もろくに言えなくてゴメンね_

_沒能好好說聲「我回來了」 抱歉喔_

 

_Never knew I'd make you feel lonely_

_沒能察覺到我讓你感到孤獨_

 

_口癖の「疲れた」も僕は言い過ぎだね…_

_習慣性的「好累」 倒是太常說了呢…_

 

_帰りを待つ方が辛いのに…_

_明明等待的一方要辛苦多了…_

 

_And we're back to screaming_

_我們又開始吵架_

 

_些細なことでまた_

_瑣事再度重演_

 

_些細なことでまた_

_瑣事再度重演_

 

_Can't stop the rain_

_雨不停歇_

 

_So　互いに譲らずに気がつけば_

_So 互不相讓 現在才發現_

 

_Together again_

_重歸於好_

 

_'cause only you can drive me crazy_

_只有你讓我失去理智_

 

_My baby, Sweet baby oh_

_我親愛的寶貝_

 

_いつも素直に出来ない僕を_

_面對總是無法坦率的我_

 

_あなたは優しく包んでくれる唯一の人だよ_

_你是唯一能溫柔包容我的人_

 

_Do you believe in destiny_

_相信命運嗎_

 

_'cause I can't deny, baby you and I_

_我無法否認 你和我_

 

_なぜ僕らがここにいるのか?_

_為何我們倆會在這兒呢?_

 

_出会うべき二人が出会ったとしたら僕ら_

_註定相遇的兩人相遇的話_

 

_どんな困難も越えれるね?_

_我們任何困難都能越過吧?_

 

_都合よく考えて_

_仔細想了想_

 

_また君を困らせて_

_似乎又讓你感到為難_

 

_そんなふうに今日もまた僕は君に甘え過ぎ_

_像這樣 今天我又過分依賴你了_

 

_cause only I can't drive you crazy!_

_或許只有我能让你冷静下来_

 

_My baby, Sweet babyって　これからも先一生君に_

_我親愛的寶貝 今後想永遠這麼對你說_

 

_言いたい!!って僕は心からそう思うんだよ_

_我是打從心底這麼想的喔_

 

_なぁBaby, Please tell me? Oh_

_吶 親愛的 請告訴我 Oh_

 

_言葉じゃなくていいから_

_不用言語表示也無妨_

 

_ただ隣りで微笑んでくれればそれだけでいいからさ!!_

_只要在我身旁 給予我微笑 僅是這樣就足夠了_

”

 

PS：下面这四句歌词就是那几句森内贵宽一个人的时候一直没理顺的歌词，和山下亨一起吃完奶油以后终于理顺了嘻嘻~

 

“

_The world's in a hurry_

_世界匆匆忙忙_

 

_僕らの時間は止めておこう_

_讓兩人的時間靜止吧_

 

_There's nothing to worry_

_沒什麼可擔心的_

 

_時は僕らを連れ去れはしないよ_

_時間不會影響你我_

”

 

END.


End file.
